


Myopic Desire

by keznik



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about the two brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myopic Desire

Odin reclines across the throne  
None could have foreseen  
The glamour shines and shimmers away  
A man revealed in gold and green

The blond Prince walks away  
To be with his love on Midgard  
Her life will be but a heartbeat  
And leave his heart scarred

The old King sleeps away  
His love whispering in his ear  
Be proud of both your sons  
From his eye falls a diamond tear

One ruling a realm in solitude  
One feeling loved but in pain  
Two brothers separated by death  
How long may they reign?


End file.
